


Stupidly in love

by Teddymeastrid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Cheating, Cheating Harry, Cute, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mental Health Issues, Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Same-Sex Marriage, Slow Burn, Smut, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 19,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddymeastrid/pseuds/Teddymeastrid
Summary: Harry doesn't know who he is anymore after the battle of Hogwarts. He's playing it safe with Ginny, but then he runs into Draco and nothing feels as safe anymore. Which is, without a doubt how he wants things to be.





	1. The very beginning

Draco malfoy studies the trio from a distance as he always has. It's all over. Voldemort is dead. Harry killed him. He lets out a sigh of relief. That man, standing in front of him, with the elderwand in his hand, was no longer a boy. He was the man who lived, who fought, who gave his life for a cause. His heart ached. He wanted to go over there and beg for this mans forgiveness. But he simply couldn't. Because it wasn't his place. He wanted to stay away, he really did, but he found himself drawn to harry potter, always.  
Harry broke the elderwand and let it plummet down into the abyss under the bridge. But Draco didn't care. He never had. He just kept staring at the the dark curls that hit harry's cheekbone. It had always been him, he realized. Ever since that first day when they met. But draco had been a fool, a child. So obedient to his family. He'd been such a horrible person. He knew all this, yet he could not get himself to walk over there and apologize.  
Harry looked up and for a brief second their eyes met before he moved on to hugging his friends.  
Something shot through dracos body like an arrow. Sorrow? Jealousy? Anger? Whatever it was, he denied to feel it. So he decided to leave. No more harry potter, no more hogwarts, no more drama. He thought as he took a step away and disapparated, appearing in the safety of his own bedroom. 

Harry pulled away from hugging Ron and Hermione, had to see Draco again. Ask him why he did what he did. How he knew before even Hagrid did, that he was still alive. Why he'd had tears in his eyes when harry met them with his, but he was gone when he turned around again. He ran back to the end of the bridge and he saw Molly standing there all flustered. He hugged her tightly.  "Did you see Malfoy just now?" He asked her. "He left", she replied before walking away like a zombie.  
He didn't have the time to go after her as he quickly got surrounded by a dozen people who all wanted to ask him what they should do next, like he'd know. Now he was just harry... just harry potter, the boy who survived a war, a war he, instead of so many others should have died for. 

Draco opened the daily prophet. Every day there was something new about the amazing harry potter, the boy who lived, not only once, but twice now. "Potter stays to rebuild Hogwarts", "Potter holds mass funeral for deatheaters", "Potter sets up memorial with all names of those who fought and died for our freedom".  
Draco went there at night. It was dead quiet out. Magic lights circled an enoumous rock. There would have to be at least a thousand names on that list. And at the very top, he read Lilly Potter and James Potter. Harrys parents. Everyone knew their name. It pained Draco to see all the names of the people of whom he'd helped cause pain, but he had to. He'd memorize all their names. Frantically he reads them out loud to remember. He didn't realize he'd started crying until the wind made his cheeks cold. But he kept standing there, reading names, connecting each and every one he could to a face, a person, not just names on a stone tablet, but actual people who got robbed of the most precious thing they owned, their life...

Harry sits on the bench. Until everyone leaves him alone. He looks at this memorial and he can see james' name, lilly's name, and sirius and remus, snape and dumbledore and he just can't fathom how many people he's lost because he was "the chosen one". And he wonders once again what life would be like if maybe someone else got his fate. What would neville have done? How would it then have ended? Would his parents be alive? His mind was racing through an alternate reality that could never happen. Nor did he actually wish anyone the life he'd lived upon anyone, least of all one of his great friends. He pondered still though until the sun went down and then he continued to ponder. Until he sees a figure approach the statue. Harry keeps completely still until he hears the mumbles of a rough and familiar voice. He breathes in as Draco reads the first names, "Lilly Potter... I'm sorry".


	2. I don't care about Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco doesn't know how to process what he's done.

He continues down the list. His voice getting raspier and more unsteady as he goes. Harry hears the pain in his voice. Raw and powerful. Draco felt guilty, he realized. And a wave of sorrow came crushing down on him as he was reminded that draco was simply a boy who didn't know any better, or at worst just wanted to be with his family. Harry cleared his throat and Draco stopped mid sentence, jumped around, wand in hand until he saw who it was, and then frantically tried to pull himself together, visibly weighing if he should wipe the tears off his face. It seemed he decided against it.  
 "You scared me, Potter".  
Harry nodded. "Obviously". He said, trying to replicate Snape as he stood up and took a few steps forward, into the light from the memorial. 

Draco's heart was beating so hard, both from being scared and seeing Harry again. "I'll go", he said and started to turn away.   
"NO", Harry said a little too quickly. "I mean, I wouldn't mind if you did stay", he followed up. "The bench has room for two". Draco cautiously took a few steps forward and then a few more, brushing by Harry as he went to sit down, trying to keep his wits about him as he felt harry's body heat lingering for just a tiny moment. 

"What were you doing?" Harry asked as he sat down beside Draco, finding himself more interested in reaching out and wiping away Dracos tears than getting an answer to his question. He cringed on the inside by this sudden notion. Too cheezy Harry, come on, pull yourself together.   
Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times, probably considering how much he should say and leaving it at "I want to remember their names".   
Which of course was followed by the inevitable "why?" From Harry, who couldn't be bothered to act like he wasn't interested in this persons mind anymore.   
Again, Draco seemed to heavily ponder his answer. "Because it was my fault". He finally said. To which Harry burst out laughing, leaving Draco stunned.   
"Oh yes, I'm sure you went back in time, convinced Tom Riddle that living forever would be a good idea and then tell him to start killing people because you're such a brilliant mastermind who is now standing in front of a memorial sobbing in the middle of the night".   
"I wasn't... I'm not sobbing..." Draco scoffed. 

Harry shrugged and smirked which made Draco's eyes glow as he took a deep breath and stood up. He felt his posture go back to stone. "See you around, Potter". He said monotounously, looking directly at the statue. Harry jumped to his feet again and rushed to stand in front of Draco, all if a sudden he had this look about him. More serious. It seemed as if he'd forgotten who they both were as he grabbed draco by the wrists and stared into his eyes.  
 "It  was  not  your  fault". Harry said firmly. "Yes, you might have been a bit cocky and high on yourself at school, but I know you did it for your parents. I would do anything for my parents as well". 

Hearing that, was as if Harry had torn down a wall between them. They were no longer 'good' or 'bad'. They weren't Romeo and Juliet. Forever meant to be apart because they were on different teams. They had no past, no future, the only thing that fully existed was right here. So Draco did something he'd never thought he'd do. He closed the space between them and dunked nis nose into Harry's? They both started laughing and in the midst of that laugh, their lips met. 

Harry is the first one to pull away. Really having to will himself away from the moment. Draco looks like a hurt puppy, one that Harry himself had kicked or something. "Ginny", he says, looking down at his feet. She loved him and he loved her too, but kissing Draco felt different. Like he was fire, and he didn't want it to end. And Ginny... she was the water who put him out. Always reliable and safe. While Draco was not. To Harry's suprise Draco says "I don't care about Ginny", And kisses Harry on the corner of his lip, just barely brushing them over him. "Whatever way I can".


	3. Not quite close enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't know what to do with himself.

Draco's stomach is turning and his entire body is on fire. It feels like his lips are about to melt off his face from where it had just hit Harrys. He can hear the desperation in his own voice and he wonders if Harry does too cause he's got this peculiar look about him. They're standing so close, yet not quite close enough and that, Draco thought, is the irony of it all. Always so close. Never close enough. "I hate the way i treated you and your friends. I know it was wrong now, i want to be better, do better for you. I understand if you want her still, but i just want a chance. I just want to be around you, Potter." He rambled. 

Harry shook his head vigurously. He knew it was wrong of him, of course he knew, but he couldn't choose now, he didn't  know Draco enough. And he wasn't ready to leave Ginny either. She kept him sane, besides, what would Ron and Hermione think. Him giving up Ginny to go be with a man... and that man nonetheless. "You can't tell anyone". He answered and then fell back into Dracos arms. 

That night, Harry felt horrible when he got back to the Weasleys. No one had asked him where he'd been and although that was a relief, it also meant he had no reason to tell. He, Harry Potter had kissed the person who'd tortured him and his friends through school from day one. But Draco had really changed a lot. But thinking about him made Harry feel guilty. Like somehow he was making a huge mistake. And the idea of losing his friends terrified him because the fact was that he couldn't be without them. 

Ginny didn't even notice him walking into the room, as her head was buried in a book about quidditch and how to go about when you wanted to make a job out of it. He took off his jacket and put it on the chair next to her, almost leaning in to kiss her cheek before he stopped himself. "Hey". He simply said instead.   
She waved her hand at him, unaffected by the fact that he was just a few inches from her face.   
"Bedtime?" He asked. And she wrote a word in the book before looking up at him deviously.   
"You need a shower first". She smirked. Harry turned on his foot and walked towards the small bathroom in ginnys room. He opened the door and to his suprise a rat jumped on his head and Harry screamed as the rat started clawing at his face.  
"Heyhey, relax!" Ginny laughs as she plucks the rat from harry's head. "This is Krum", she says proudly. "I found him under our house, just stuck there. So i decided i wanted to keep him and train him".   
Harry smirks. "Krum, huh". There is an underlying jealousy in his voice.   
"Yes, Harry. He's still a great quidditch player". She turns on her heel and walks over to a cage in the corner of the room that Harry missed when he first entered. 

Ginny turns back to Harry, and smiles as she grabs the hem of her shirt and yanks it off. "You're still my number one though". Her voice is raspy, darker, the room changes mood. And Harry removes the space between them and then plants his lips on hers before moving his arms to her back, moving them up and down, with only his fingertips touching her skin, just the way she likes it. Then he moves up to unhook her bra, but it's stuck in place. "I can't get it to..." he trails off, defeated as she laughs, takes a step back and unhooks it for him. Just as their lips meet again and Harry's hand is resting on her breast, they hear a big bang and the door flies open to reveal the entirety of the Weasley house residents. "HARRY..." Ron yells before stopping at the sight  
Harry isn't sure what to do because if he removes his hand, her boobs will be exposed to the already wide eyed audience. So he awkwardly tries to shield her as much as he can. He hears a murmur of "sorry" as they all back away from the door.   
"We'll meet you downstairs". Ginny says.

Well downstairs with all their clothes on and the entire clan looking flustered and not wanting to meet the eyes of both Harry and Ginny, they sit down, each in their own chair on the opposite side of the room. No one said anything for a solid minute. Before Hermione breaks the silence.


	4. The letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is offered a job, granted he finishes school.

"There is a letter for you, Harry. From the misistry of magic". She points at the letter in Ron's hand. And Ron hands it to him.   
George leans over the table. "Sorry, but i had to read it Harry... Fred would have wanted me to". He added.   
"Playing the dead twin card already?" Fred says, dunking his fist on his brothers shoulder, but going straight through as if there was nothing there.   
"But you did want me to". George replies.   
Through all this bickering Harry had read the letter.   
"We are pleased to inform you Mr. Potter, that you are hereby offered a job as auror in the ministry of magic, however we do see that you did not pass all exams, understandably. So we ask you to return to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry the coming september 1st for your last year".  Ron and Hermione waved similar letters in the air.   
"We're going back, Harry!" Hermione grinned. 

The entirety of the household cheered and had now seemingly forgotten everything about that incident. But Harry did not. Would he really be able to go back to Hogwarts with Ginny and Ron and Hermione without them noticing him sneaking off of school grounds to see Draco? And another more pressing issue, should he keep seeing Draco?


	5. Scattered pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to see Draco. They become closer than ever.

Harry had made Hermione help him learn disapparating perfectly this summer. As soon as he did, it made sneaking out to see Draco so much easier. 

The first time they met after that night, Harry had crashed into the basement floor of Dracos house because that was the one place he remembered clearly from the last time he was there. Luckily, a rather nice houself had found him and then ran to get Draco. It got easier each time he did it though.

They  mostly spent the evenings drinking in front of a huge fire and just taking to one another. "I'm going back for my last year at Hogwarts next week", Harry said at the end of the summer. Not knowing why he hadn't told Draco yet. Somehow he felt as if he'd failed a big test, although the fact was indeed more sinister. A year ago he'd been on the run from deatheaters and this year his biggest challenge would be his grades.   
Draco smirked. He could not resist that smirk at all.

Harry jumped out of his seat and kissed him. It was a different kind of kiss this time. More intense. It filled the air around them with lightning bolts. Their bodies were on fire and as they both couldn't quite figure out where to put their hands, they wandered around, leaving a trace of hot lava in their wake. 

Draco couldn't stop. He knew it was wrong of him to want Harry so much. He knew that he shouldn't love someone elses boyfriend. And even worse was the fact that harry was living with her family and was best friend with her brother. But Draco still couldn't get himself to stop. He wanted nothing more than to be as close to Harry as he could. Even now, having him in his lap did not feel close enough.   
Harry tugged at Dracos shirt and Draco shifted positions so he could lift it over his head.   
And then their lips met again. Hungry for more, Draco started unbuttoning Harry's shirt too with swift hands. And Harry let out a grunt when Draco's hands touched his skin for the first time, tracing his muscles over his stomach and down to the line of his pants.   
Harry's hand brushed over Dracos dick and instantly he was hard. He'd waited so long for this moment. All he wanted was Harry inside of him. He wanted Harry so badly. All of him.   
Which is why he pushed him away.   
"I can't be with you. Not like this". There was sadness in Dracos voice. And also desperation. That underlying hope of Harry instantly knowing that he'd pick Draco. But he couldn't push Harry. And certainly not when Harry would be driven by desperation too. To Dracos suprise though, Harry instantly backed off and as he sat down in the other chair, Draco had a fine view of the big bulge in Harry's pants. They both sighed and then went quiet.

"When did you realize?" Harry asked after a long moment of silence.   
Draco got up, poured himself a glass of wiskey and then chugged it. "I knew when you sacrificed everything for your friends and then when i saw you dead in Hagrid's arms and again when you opened your eyes and i was the first person you looked at. And it kept growing stronger as you stayed and helped everyone around you without a single thought on your own well being. Hogwarts is my home too. So i stayed and i helped and i saw you every single day, working so hard for everyone else to be ok.   
"You love me?" Harry's heart is beating  
"Yes... was that not the question". Draco wants to disappear.  
"No, yes, i mean, not really, but.." Harry stuttered. "Really?" 

Harry felt his heart fall to the floor and shatter like glass as Draco nodded and the realization hit him like a wreckingball through a wall. Harry loved Draco too. Of course he did. This summer had been the best and worst of his life. And now he knew he'd have to choose. The time had come. And he also knew that it had to be Ginny. Cause that was the right thing to do.   
"I'm so sorry, Draco. I can't..." his voice trailed off, not knowing exactly how to continue.   
"I'm sorry you feel that way, Potter". He said, his voice as cold as eyes, but his eyes full of... something else. 

Harry left, knowing very well that he was leaving a piece of himself behind as well.


	6. Boys cry too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry feels alone for the first time in a long time.

Ginny was in full concentration when Harry got home that day, earlier than normal. The sun was about to set though so she was racing against the sun to finish the last of her quidditch practice and was now standing on her broom as she did a barrel roll towards the ground at a pretty high speed. 

She underestimated how far off the ground she was and hit the ground a little bit too hard, which made her lose her balance and fall right in front of Harry. He didn't do anything to help her up, he just stared with expressionless eyes. He'd never had that expression before in his life. Harry was usually the first to come with a witty comment or at least ask her if she was ok. "Hey". She said   
To which he replied "I think i'm going to bed". And walked towards the front door and disappeared.

She walked inside after him and saw his feet disappear up the stairs and three sets of eyes staring wideeyedly after him.   
Mrs. Weasley was the first to break the silence. "Someone please go see if he's ok".   
Ginny looked at her brother. Knowing full well that Harry needed Ron for this and not her. 

Once Harry's head hit the pillow in Ginnys bedroom he began to cry for the first time in a long time. How would he know if he'd made the right decision? How could he possibly tell when he loved them both the way he did? He didn't want to hurt either one, but he knew he had and if he told Ginny, he'd hurt them both and also lose his friends. Although as he kept thinking about it, it became more clear that he had to at least tell her they couldn't be together. He needed to figure himself out. And he couldn't do that in here, in this house with Ginny around. Nor could he with Draco. Because he couldn't think straight with either two around.

There was a knock on the door. "You don't have to knock, it's your... room". He said the last word after he saw Ron there.   
"If this was my room i'd be the luckiest Weasley of us all, but we both know i'm too manly for that role". That comment made Harry smile.  
"What's up, buddy?" Ron was concerned. Harry wondered if he would look at him that way ever again if he told him. But he couldn't tell him EVERYTHING right now. He wasn't ready.   
"I don't know who i am anymore, Ron". That was obviously not what Ron had expected to hear because he flailed around with his hands towards Harry.   
"But you're Harry Potter... you're the same as always. You're my best friend".   
"I love your sister". Harry states weakly.   
"But you love someone else more?" Harry's heart stopped. "I honestly don't know. Can i sleep in your room tonight? I can't talk to her tonight". Ron was in fact ok with that. And so was Hermione who would have to stay in Ginny's room.

"What do you think he's hiding, Hermione?" Ginny was frustrated. She kicked an invisible rock across the room and pretended it made a hole in her closet door.   
"I honestly don't know". That was the first time Ginny had heard Hermione say that.   
"Wait what?"  
"Guys are hard to understand. And Harry Potter is most possibly the hardest to understand. He's been through a lot..."  
"That's not an excuse". Ginny growled. "I hear who's name he moans in his sleep. It used to be mine".   
Hermione doesn't actually know what to say. She'd seen something she wasn't supposed to see. And it was not her place to tell anyone. But she did wonder when Harry would tell everyone. If he would at all, especially since some already knew.

It had taken Hermione a while to be ok with Harry seeing Draco. He didn't know she knew, that she'd seen them that night by the memorial early this summer because she was worried about Harry. She wanted to talk to him because his visits to "nowhere" got longer and shorter in between during the summer. And every time he got back she could see how happy he was. Still, Ginny was her friend and it didn't feel right to keep such a secret from her. She hoped Harry would tell Ron tonight.


	7. I have something to tell you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally tells Ginny everything.

Harry fell asleep that night, knowing he'd messed everything with everyone up. And it got far from easier the next day when he woke up to Ron sitting upright in the bed staring at him.   
"Sorry, i didn't mean to wake you up".   
"What's the matter?"  
Ron sighed. "Of all the people in the entire world. And it had to be him". Harry looked as confused as ever.   
"You talk about him in your sleep. I assume you repeated what you told him. You really think that little of me, Harry? That I wouldn't be your friend if you stopped dating my sister? You think i'd be angry that you couldn't give her the love she deserves?"  
"I... I mean". Harry stuttered, but Ron wasn't done. He put up his finger in the air so Harry would stop flailing.   
"Don't you think i'd be more angry figuring out my best friend is in a loveless relationship where my sister definitely deserves better?"   
He didn't sound mad, Harry realized, he was just upset.   
"I'm sorry". Harry simply said. "I guess i'm still not used to people sticking around".   
Ron sighed. "That was a cheap excuse even for you. Either way, it's not me you owe an apology. With how you spoke last night i am sure she is well aware already. So be a man and go tell her". 

Ginny was sat in the livingroom. Looking out the window early in the morning. She hadn't slept. She couldn't for the life of her figure out how both Ron and Harry had slept in the same tent as Hermione for over a year. But that wasn't the real reason why she was up. She'd needed time to think before he came to see her. And think she had. On all the good times and bad, until she did in fact find the anwser she was looking for. And in her head she repeated it until it almost didn't make any sense anymore. No one was up yet, when she heard a familiar set of footsteps down the stairs. "Ginny, is that you?" Harry asked into the dark livingroom.  
"Yeah". She replied.   
He came all the way down and then sat down across the table from her. And all she wanted to say was forgotten. 

"I am sorry". He started. She looked directly into his eyes as he kept going.  
"I am sorry that I didn't tell you this sooner. I'm sorry i didn't realize sooner. I am in love with Draco Malfoy... i do love you though, as if that's gonna make it better. I love you so much, which is why it was hard for me to admit this to myself at first and then to everyone else. But you have always been safe for me. A fire in the coldest of winters. And i did need that for a long time because i wasn't sure of anything but my love for you. And i've now reduced you to a safety blanket more than one of my best friends. And i don't want you to be that. Regardless of Draco or not, we could never work in the long run. I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize that and then even longer, too long to actually tell you".   
He finished off. She knew that's what he felt, she had known for a long time.   
She stood up, walked around the table, stopped in front of him, bent down and then slapped him hard across the face.   
"Don't you ever do that to anyone again, Harry Potter!"  
"I deserved that..." he touched his cheek that he could now feel start to burn.

"On the other side, I've felt the same for a long time as well. You're my friend. And i think i've always just been your friend to some extent. I don't love you as anything more either. But i never knew how to distinguish the two until recently. But you're my brother's best friend. He would have killed me if i hurt you after everything".   
Harry chuckled.   
"So you're saying we've been together for the same reason". Now Ginny joined the laugh too.

Ron stormed down the stairs now. "Hey, don't blame me! This is all your fault!" He pointed at both of them.  
"You're actually right dear". Hermione said as she followed right behind, kissing Ron's cheek. And he of course got all flustered.   
"Now for the fun part, tell us all about Malfoy". Said Hermione and the other two nodded. And so Harry did a bit awkwardly... well, most of it...


	8. As if for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his friends go to Diagon alley to get everything they need for their last year. They spot a familiar face in the croud.

Harry feels wierd as he goes with his friends to Diagon alley the day before school starts. He sees first years running around, eager to find their books and wands and pets. It hurts a little thinking about Hedwig. He missed her a lot from time to time. He gets interrupted by a little kid pulling the sleeve of his sweater. Nervously, the kid asks "you're Harry Potter, right?" And their parent is standing right behind the kid. "I am", says Harry with a smile. And the kid asks him to sign his new and improved wizard history book, featuring some of Hermiones writing about their experience before the battle of Hogwarts and also the writing of some of his other friends, all read and approved by Harry.   
"You're famous, Harry". Says Ginny and grins at the child who runs off with an equally big grin on their face. 

"Hey, look". Hermione elbows Harry in the ribs. "Ow, that hurt". Harry looks the way Hermione gestures and sees a strand of incredibly blonde hair disappear into the pet shop.   
And Harry simply starts to walk in the opposite direction. He wouldn't know what to say to Draco at all. He was probably heartbroken. Harry knew he was. So if any of what Draco had told him was true, he'd be too.

Draco ducked into the nearest store as he saw Harry with Ginny and his friends. He wasn't ready to face Harry yet. Let alone try to explain what he was doing there, especially since Draco wasn't ready to give up on Harry just yet. It had been a long week of crying and pondering. If this didn't work, Draco would give up, he promised himself that at least. He wasn't a stalker... just yet...   
He found himself in the petshop and the curiosity got the best of him and he walked forther into the store. He walked right by the rats as he didn't like rodents much anymore. He stopped to pet a few of the kittens and just so happened to fall in love with a grey one whom he was going to take with him. By the toads he spotted a familiar figure.   
"Hello Longbottom". Neville jumped at the sound of his voice and almost dropped the toad he was holding.   
"Hey there, don't worry about it". Draco said and reached out to steady neville, still the kitten in his hand. He supposed no one could look scary with a kitten in their hands cause Neville seemed to relax.   
"Hey, could you help me with something?" Neville nodded.

They all got their books and new cloaks and they had all gone to get new wands as well because their old ones were either useless, gone or broken beyond repair.   
"This will be, what, your 7th wand now Ron?" Harry joked.   
"Yes, i actually think you're right". Ron replied snarkily. But they were all very happy to have their own wands again even if they weren't made by Ollivander himself. The shop still had that name though and a relative of his had taken over. It seemed to go very well as all of the group were very happy with their wands. Especially Harry, whom finally felt like he'd gotten his first very own wand.

That rest of the day, they spent looking around diagon alley again, as if they were there for the very first time. And although they kept on being interrupted by people who wanted to talk to Harry, and then him awkwardly trying to tell them that a lot of people helped getting him to his goal before giving up, the day was filled with laughter, butterbeer, candies and an overall joy of getting to go back to Hogwarts, even though he was really scared of seeing new ghosts in the hall. The ghosts of those he couldn't save.


	9. Back to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of last year is finally here. Maybe this is finally the year nothing happens.

The next day is a cluster of baggage and Mrs. Weasley yelling to see if everyone has everything they need and occasionally exclaiming how sad she is that this is the last time in a long time she'll send anyone off to Hogwarts. And Mr. Weasley sitting in the chair with little Teddy Lupin in his arms while reading the paper and shaking his head at his wife, whom he still adores with all of his heart. His strong willed and beautiful wife who swore she'd take care of Teddy for Harry while he was away for the year. 

Everything that morning, and day for that matter, was as it should be and had been for many years. The rest of the morning was spent trying to find toothbrushes and other small and easily forgotten items while mrs. Weasley was cooking a breakfast fir for kings. "My beautiful babies" she'd say from time to time. "Off to Hogwarts they go and they won't be back for a long while".   
"I'm here", Fred said and laughed. "Me too". George chimed in. "Well, occasionally. And you're coming with me". He said to Fred, who shrugged.   
Generally there wasn't a calm moment until everyone gathered around the kitchen table and had their mouths full of delicious food.   
Harry sat with Teddy in his arms for as long as he could. "I'll miss you lil buddy". Harry had gotten rather close to his godson over the summer, despite his frequent visits to Draco and everything else he'd been doing. And he did know that mr. and mrs. Weasley felt immense joy taking care of Teddy, which is why he had asked them. 

As they entered the train and found a place to sit, Harry's thoughts were occupied by memories. Of Lupin and dementors and the candy trolley the first time he talked to Hermione and that time Draco almost killed him. Maybe the latter most of all. It struck Harry that maybe Draco had actually tried to protect him that time, by sending him away from Hogwarts? And when he thought about it, it seemed odd that Dobby would come to him on his own, so maybe Draco had made that happen as well? If he ever found the courage to talk to Draco again, he might actually get to ask. But he couldn't exactly just waltz into his estate either, mostly because Harry actually didn't know how to waltz, but also because he didn't want to hurt Draco again, nor to be hurt by him again. 

They rolled into the courtyard. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, all cluttered together in the same wagon. A lot more people could see the threstrals now...  
 It felt different being back here without the same people there.   
"Names?" Neville looked up from his papers nervously.   
"Neville, it's us, come on".  
"I'm sorry Harry, but you have to say your name out loud for the quill to work". So he did, smiled at Neville and continued on his way. 

"I had totally forgotten". Said Hermione, baffled. "Neville is the new herbology teacher. And Luna is helping Hagrid in care of magical creatures".   
"Who are the defense against the dark arts and potions teachers?" Harry asked curiously.  
No one seemed to know or care at this point. Because they entered the great hall. And it was like going back in time. They were kids again, seeing the inside of magnificent walls for the very first time. It was brightly lit with floating candles at every corner. Nearly headless nick laughed as a firstyear asked why he was called "nearly" headless. 

But behind it all, Ron and Ginny thought about seeing their brother lying dead on these exact floors. And Harry was looking around for any extra ghosts around the room. And he did in fact find a few new faces aming the familiar ones. Hermione took both Ron's and Harry's arms in hers, and instinctively Harry reached for Ginny's as well. She took it. And they all went to sit down at the gryffindor table. 

He follows the line of teachers whom have now gathered at the front table. McGonagall looks sure and powerful standing on the principals podium, holding up her hands as Harry remembered Dumbledore used to do.   
Behind her stands a good amount of his former classmates and also some not much older. And to his suprise, Draco Malfoy is among them.


	10. Professor Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets an old friend

He tries not to stare as he gets his group to discreetly look all the while McGonagall says welcome and reads up the head of each house before the sorting hat is placed on the first head. It's over quickly, and the head boys and girls of each house are chosen, including new prefects. However to no ones suprise, Hermione becomes head girl and Ron gets to continue as prefect and Ginny, as the captain of the quidditch team has to go talk to the other captains and madame Hooch about training the newbies.  
So Harry is left alone to himself and decides to wander around the castle, ending up where it all had ended. 

He sits down on the cold stone floor and he can see the red and blue light clashing together in his mind. And he can hear the gasps and screams of his friends as Hagrid carries him to them. And as it usually does when he thinks about these things, sadness takes over. And he can see memories of those he lost.  
"Harry Potter, are you really out here crying when you should be inside celebrating the lives you saved that day?". Luna shook his shoulders and dragged him to his feet. Through the windows he could see older students running around, trying to find their friends in the chaos or simply just exploring the halls.   
"You saved all those people".  
He did, he knew that, he tried to tell himself that, but it didn't work. It didn't make him feel better.  
"They all died so we could live". She continued. "They didn't do that for just you. So get your head out of your arse and listen for once in your life. It wasn't all for nothing. Everything was for something. To reformulate the wise words of a very wise wizard; 'it does not do to dwell on the past..."   
"And forget to live". Harry finished.


	11. Potions class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry hates potions. And the fact that Draco is the new potions master doesn't make things easier for him.

Harry had dreaded this moment since he got his scedule. Everything had gone rather smoothly this past week. He was attentive in class and he even suprised Hermione with how much he remembered. "It's easier to focus on school when you don't have a promise of death hanging over you at every second of every day". But this one class with Draco would kill him. He hadn't spoken to him yet. Never said hi and he always kept away from any and every sort of eyecontact. But now was the time. Potions class. Harry's worst nightmare. 

They walked collectively into the small classroom. And they all found their things, left there by the houseelves. They sat down and waited, which, Harry thought was the worst part. And then the door opened to the office and a cauldron came flying through the air and landed perfectly on the stand in front of the students. "For those who do not know, I am professor Draco Malfoy". He said with pride and a whole lot of dignity. "I will be your potions master for the time being. If there is anything, you need only ask". He flipped his cloak as he turned to face them all.   
"Can anyone tell me about this potion i've prepared today?" He looked everyone in the eye, lingering on Harry's a bit longer than everyone else. "Potter perhaps. Are you good for more than killing dark lords and saving maidens?"   
Harry didn't respond to Draco cause he was so blown away by that performance. He saw a man he didn't recognize from before. This man oozed of confidence and finesse.   
He stood up and walked over to the cauldron.   
"This is amorentia, professor Malfoy".  
"And what does that potion do mr. Potter?" Draco walked closer.   
"It's the most powerful love potion in the world. It tends to smell like what attracts the person drinking it. Smells different for everyone". Harry didn't want to mention to Draco that he knew this from Slughorn's class. What he didn't expect, but literally everyone else in the classroom did, was Draco's next question.  
"And what does it smell like to you, Potter?"   
Harry glanced at Ginny, whom looked extremely amused by the whole thing. And he contemplated lying, but he couldn't actually come up with any smells he'd associate with her.   
He took a sniff. Then another one.   
"It smells like apples... and some kind of tree and something i can't quite explain. Some kind of small animal..." Harry paused dramatically before he remembered that one time Draco had turned into "a ferret perhaps", he closed off with and smirked at the memory.

Draco couldn't tell if Harry was just having fun with him or not. Especially since all of Harry's companions were laughing, including Ginny who seemed to have big problems keeping herself in her chair.   
"Ten points from gryffindor", he sneered through gritted teeth. And everyone fell silent. He wasn't unfair though, so he noted he'd give them back to another gryffindor later in class. As for now ge quite enjoyed seeng everyone being disappointed in Harry for once. But he did wonder why Harry would list his favourite things and not Ginny's. If Harry had done that to him if they were together, he'd be oozing anger and disappointment. But Ginny on the other hand seemed to quite enjoy herself. 

"Class dismissed". He finally said. The seniors were the toughest ones to teach. Not only because Harry was there, but also because he didn't get to do all the potions for the last semester... with a teacher. Everyone at school last year had passed all classes and gotten the top grade because of the immense preaasure they'd all been under. But Draco was quite pleased with himself regardless, even though his palms were sweating and his heart was beating out of his chest.


	12. Lost in thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets lost

"Professor?" For a moment his brain didn't connect the sound to the voice because it had been so focused on him all class. So he almost said Harrys name out loud, to none other than Ginny Weasley herself.   
"Yes, miss Weasley?"  
"I just... I wanted to thank you for throwing Harry his wand, because i realize that I never got around to do so. It really means a lot to me. And you seem to mean a lot to him. I mean, you really saved him. You're a good person you know. I wish you would understand that about yourself as well".   
"I'm beginning to". He said automatically. Not sure she would think so when she learned his plan about stealing her boyfriend away.  
"Thank you though". He added.

He was extremely confused when Ginny disappeared back into the classroom, promising Harry that she'll only ask Draco about the assignment he'd given for next week about the amorentia potion, its uses and side effects.   
"That was so great, Harry". Ron said, tripping more than he usually did.  
"It was true though". Harry responded. To which Ron replied,  
"Ew, really? He smells like a ferret?"  
"No, Ronald, Draco does not smell like a ferret, but the potion does. You don't exctly smell like parchment paper and mint, dear". Ron grabbed Hermiones hand and kissed it. She blushed.   
"Ew", Harry said even though he'd seen it a thousand times already. 

It was finally weekend, and their first week of school was overwith. Ron lay flat on the Gryffindor couch with his feet in Hermiones lap, whom was reading up on next months homework. And Harry sat in the chair staring into the dying fire, maybe waiting to see the face of his godfather, maybe just staring into the glowing abyss of a universe that existed within.   
"Hey... hey Harry. You with us buddy?"   
"Hm, oh, yeah?"  
"We're going to Hagrids, wanna join?"  
"No, i think i might head to the library".  
"The library... you mean to read?"  
"Or something"... Harry trailed off and then stood up and without another word disappeared down the stairs. 

And as expected, lost in thought, Harry wandered off and soon found himself lost for the 700th time in this castle. He looked around. "Well, one is never truly lost, unless one is somewhere one doesn't know where is and right now i am... somewhere..."


	13. The right place at the wrong time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry walks into Draco. Everything might not be lost after all

He found himself in a huge, beautifully lit and decorated corridor, with a series of locked doors, each with a different house crest on them. Gryffindor had one section, Hufflepuff had theirs and Ravenclaw and finally slytherin. At the end of the hallway though, was the Hogwarts crest. 

A door opened as he was staring at the Hogwarts crest.  
"Harry, what are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same... also, no mr. Potter now huh?"   
"These are the teachers quarters", Draco waved with his hands around the room. "And YOU'RE a student. Of course I have to be formal with you. And in case you forgot, you broke up with me, remember?" Harry curled his toes in his shoes.   
"I'm sorry, Draco". He said, and again separated the space between them, putting his hands on Dracos cheeks. But stopped last second so he could ask, "Can i kiss you?" 

Draco could feel the warmth of Harry's hands and body wrapping around him and filling the air around them. And Harry was so close to his face that he could feel his breath on his lips. Draco couldn't think like this because when they were this close, Harry was all that mattered. Well, Harry was always all that mattered, but it became more evident like this.  
Harry begged him with his eyes to say yes. And Draco wanted to. He wanted to even more so than the last time. Because once you find that someone who matters more than everyone else, all you want to do is keep them as close as you can. To be standing like this was pure bliss. And Draco didn't want Harry to back away. He breathed in the smell of Harry and etched it and this moment in his brain like a photograph. And they both took a deep breath as Draco Malfoy gave in to his desires with no intention of stopping. 

Their mouths fell together like puzzlepieces this time. And it felt to Harry as if he'd found what he was missing. It felt so right being close to Draco, holding and being held by him,  letting his fingers do whatever felt natural and above all, feel the softness of his skin against his own. Their breaths syncronized and they grew bolder with every passing second. Their hands trying desperately to get to know every inch of the other person. And they both craved skin to skin contact. 

"You drive me crazy", Harry mumbled.   
"For once in your life just stop talking", Draco uttered as he shoved Harry against the nearest wall and pinned his hands above his head as he started kissing Harry's neck. Harry tried to repress a moan, but couldn't quite, which turned Draco on even more. Like pouring gasoline on a burning house. So then Draco let his tounge glide over Harry's ear before he playfully bit it and then started sucking on Harry's neck with the intention of giving him a hickey, because Harry was his and he wanted him to remember that later. 

"What the devil is going on here?!" Minerva McGonagall shouted at the top of her lungs, which lead Draco not only to let go of Harry, but to actually make him fall back and hit his ass, dropping Harry who lost all his balance and followed, landing on Draco, whom he noticed was remarkably soft some places and others... not so much. 

"We were... i... we". Harry tried.   
"Harry Potter, get up from Mr. Malfoy at once!"  
"I'm sorry professor, I'm afraid i can't let him do that". Draco responded, noticably red cheeked. Either from embarassnent or arousal. Maybe a bit of both.   
"Why not?" She started before realizing the very answer to her question. "Oh... well, we are definitely going to have a conversation about this later. I am going to go and so are you mr. Potter, once I close this door". She pointed at the Hogwarts crest door and walked towards it. As she disappeared behind it they both burst out laughing. Harry quickly kissed Draco, wiggled a little bit and then got up and left a rather stunned individual sitting with a hard on in the teachers hallway.


	14. The first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can't stay away from Draco anymore

Draco cursed as he got off the floor and walked into his slytherin apartment. He still was breathing really hard and his body was aching. He grunted as he unhooked his belt. And just as he pulled his pants down, the door swung open, which lead Draco to lose his balance and fall over.  
"Ow".  
Harry smiled as he turned to close and lock the door.   
By the time he'd done so, Draco was on his feet again and had now taken off his pants.   
"I wanna have sex right now before McGonagall says we can't". Harry said in a low voice.   
"Me too", Draco gasped. 

"I wanna kiss you so fucking much", Harry said.  
And took a step closer to Draco, and did exactly that. Then they undressed each other slowly as they caressed each others body and explored every little detail about the other.   
And Draco stopped at Harry' scar, letting his fingers trace it. And Harry closed his eyes as he did so, grateful for the love in Dracos movements.

Draco lay Harry down on the bed on his belly and let his hair glide over his back as he made hickies all the way from Harry's neck and down to the lower part of his spine.  
He let his fingers follow the train of marks and down further, barely touching him and then lay his hand flat on the back of his thigh before slowly moving his fingers between his legs and then a bit further up until he could feel how warm he was, but still not touching him.  
He kissed that spot where his back met the ass and licked his way from there, back up to his neck.   
Then he slapped his ass and turned him over so they were facing each other again. And he looked into Harry's eyes before he bend down and carefully bit his thigh.   
Harry could feel Draco's breath on him, but Draco held still, letting the expectation build.  
Draco bend down further and kissed Harry's dick, just on top. Then he took him into hos mouth.   
"Accio lube", he said, without his wand, but it came flying through the air regardless.  
Then he parted Harry's cheeks with his fingers and lubed up his entrance before he slipped one finger into Harry, carefully, going slowly in and out.   
"Draco, please".  
"Please what, Potter?" Draco teased  
Harry moved his body against Draco's finger. He added another one.   
"Tell me what you want".  
"Please, fuck me, please". Both Draco and Harry were struggling now. They've both waited so long for this moment and now that it was here they both tried to hold back so it would last, but neither could, nor even thought about slowing down so Draco positioned himself in between Harry's legs and pressed inside him.   
They both relaxed as they became one and Draco kept still because he didn't want to hurt him. Harry was the first to move. And as Draco started to thrust, he grabbed Harry's dick.   
He wanted them to cum together.  
As if on cue, Harry moaned and it was the prettiest, most beautiful sound in the world to Draco. He pushed once more and hit Harry's spot again and he felt Harry's dick twitch and pulsate in his hand. Then again, harder, earning him a gasp and then a third time, going as deep as he could. And then they both came. Draco inside Harry and Harry on Draco's hand.   
Harry quickly stood up and got dressed, leaving a confused Draco on the floor.  
"I gotta go", he said before escaping into the hallway.   
Draco tasted Harry's cum as he wondered if all of this was just for that, and if it wasn't, what had made him leave so fast.


	15. Not good enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco both feel like they've screwed up everything.

"Draco is staring at you again, Harry". Hermione whispered over the table.   
"Really? He is?" Harry thought he'd seemed too interested. It took him a lot of willpower not to look at the teachers table. He hadn't told anyone about what had happened two weeks ago. He was so ashamed he couldn't stand thinking about it, let alone tell anyone. Nor did he have anyone he could tell as he was the only one in their group that had had gay sex. And Ron was so awkward when Harry said anything but negative things about Draco, which honestly never happened anymore.  
Ginny had tried to talk to him, but he had just hugged her and told her everything would be fine, he just didn't know what to do at the moment.   
As Hermione said Draco was watching, Ginny grabbed his hand on the table automatically because she knew he liked that when he was stressed.   
"Don't look", Ginny urged, so of course Harry did. And what he saw kinda scared him. Draco didn't look like his normal proud self at all. He looked as if he hadn't slept and he hadn't shaved in quite a while.  
 Draco's staring had gone from longing to glaring, but Harry was too scared to talk to him so he just ignored the whole thing and hoped it would go away. Harry couldn't help but think that it felt kinda like the old times. 

He paced around his apartment. What had happened? Was Harry ok? Had he changed his mind about him? Did he go back to Ginny again? Didn't Harry love him or even care about him at all? He wanted to scream out loud, but instead he grabbed the nearest vase and hurled it into the fireplace and watched it shatter and turn to dust on impact. It helped for about ten seconds when he started to wonder if reparo would manage to get all the pieces back together. But then it hit him again. And that rush of sadness and confusion came back like a tsunami. Harry didn't love him. He was playing him all along. He just wanted sex. That had to be it because another answer would be unsatisfacory.  
 Draco's imagination was running wild in his head. And if it wasn't already clear to him, Harry became an obsession, even more so than before. Every time he saw him, he felt this pain in his chest and his body felt numb. He could barely focus on whatever he was doing. Harry was everywhere all the time. And for the next two weeks Draco was a mess. 

This is the last time, Draco told himself, staring at Harry again, because he obviously didn't care about him at all. Which Draco really did need to confirm. And it just so happened that Ginny who sat next to Harry, grabbed his hand unapologetically. Nothing had changed there it seemed. So Draco started from that point to focus on something else entirely and didn't speak, nor look at Harry Potter for the next few weeks, even not when Harry himself seemed to want to reach out to him. Maybe especially then. Because Draco had bigger things in mind, but needed to find the perfect time to execute his plans.

Harry wanted to apologize to Draco, but he felt like it was already too late. He was actually quite nervous about the whole affair because he hadn't known what to make out of the five minutes he was in Draco's apartment. And he couldn't really tell anyone what he was embarrassed about, namely it going too fast. He kept thinking "what if i wasn't good enough for him" and that had developed into "he's too good for me. After all, he has a lot more experience than i do. I need to figure out how to wait longer before we meet again". Which to anyone, including Harry, seemed riddiculous, but also not entirely bonkers. So he practiced a lot, but every time he started thinking about Draco touching him, he lost it completely and that just wasn't good enough. Draco deserved nothing but the fucking best. Harry was in love for the first time in a long time. But it felt different. It felt more real. And somehow, he wasn't thinking about how Draco wasn't with him for the sex, but rather because he loved him.


	16. A well known gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds a box of chocolates on his bed.

"Hey Harry, look, chocolate!" Ron cried exitedly. And Harry smiled as he took the card and read it out loud.   
"To Harry Potter from your favorite professor". It said in beautifully curved letters. It was Draco's handwriting.   
"That's so sweet", Ron said as he put one in his mouth. As did Harry. "Draco is the sweetest boyfriend in the world... hey, Harry, remember that year you got a box of chocolates just like this infused with amortentia and i almost died?"   
Harry didn't respond, nor actually listen to what Ron said. He was so fucking angry at Draco. At first Draco had hated him, then he'd tortured his friends and then somehow he'd gotten to know that son of a bitch and fallen in love with him. And now, after having sex he'd just watched Harry like a hawk, but he hadn't actually spoken to him, not once had he taken the time to walk over and ask "how are you?" Or "what's going on?" And even worse was it that when Harry had tried to talk to him, he'd just acted like he didn't exist at all! And Harry was so sick of it all!   
"Draco is wonderful... isn't he the best, Harry?" Said Ron dreamily.   
Harry ate another chocolate and then he opened the door that lead down to the common room. "Hey, where are you going?"  
"To talk to Draco... I'm tired of this shit he's been doing. This isn't a game. And if he thinks it is, it's about time i ended that thought".  
"Oh, Draco! I'll come with you, Harry".   
And so they went to find him. One out of anger and one out of lust. Or maybe one out of both anger and lust.

"I'm so tired of being judged, I'm so tired of gossip, I'm so tired of lies and not being GOOD ENOUGH AND SELF CENTERED PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SEE I'M IN PAIN!" Harry yelled repeatedly walking up to the teachers apartments with a clenched jaw. And beside him, Ron muttered something about how beautiful Dracos eyes were and how much he needed to look into them and whether or not he should bring wine or flowers. But decided against both because it would take him longer to get there if he had to go down to the herbology glassroom to get flowers... and it just so happened that he didn't have wine lying around. No, Draco was the most important part in this. 

Draco is tripping around the room. Can't actually believe himself and what he's done. Second guessing everything he'd done, but he really just needed to see Harry without Harry looking away or looking sad or disappointed in him. He couldn't take that anymore. He just needed one night where he could just talk to Harry, sit close to him, be in the same room as him. Unapologetically. The two of them, together. It wasn't healthy at all. Draco started to wonder if perhaps he was sick. Maybe he should have followed his dad to St. Mungos.   
But it was probably too late for both of those things as he'd planted the chocolate already. But he kept the antidote close to himself just in case he needed it. There was a hard knock on the door. He hesitated for a second.   
Harry yelled "alohomora!" And then kicked the door in.


	17. Throwback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is angry with Draco.

Their wands are both raised now. Harrys is pointing at Draco. Dracos is pointing at Harrys.   
"Malfoy you fucking liar!" Harry screams. Bit before he can begin to think of which spell he wants to use first, Ron jumps in front of Draco. "Don't you dare hurt him, Harry! He means the world to me!". Ron reaches backwards and somehow manages to find Dracos bicep rather quickly.   
Draco takes a step back. And Harry fires his first spell.   
"Incendio" he exclaims, and Draco pushes Ron out of the way and jumps himself right as Harry's wand shoots a flare that sets fire to Dracos favorite chair.   
"Expelliarmus", "crucio", Draco and Harry yell at the same time. The curse hits Ron who breaks down, screaming on the floor, but at least harry doesn't have his wand anymore.   
"Stupefy", Draco says when Harry runs forward, fists first. And Harry falls as well, but Draco catches him and gets the antidote out of his pocket. He looks quickly at Ron who is still squirming in pain, but no longer crying. Harry was more dangerous than him at the moment. So Draco slips the one dose he has into Harry's mouth, then lays him down to go check on Ron. Cause... well, all of this was Draco's fault and he guessed that his crush wouldn't be too pkeased if his best friend died because of him. Because he didn't care about a Weasley, no way... not even if hell froze over would he care if Weasley was alive or not. Yeah, all of that was a complete lie. Of course he needed him to like him. Harry would never see someone hos friends didn't approve of.   
Draco felt for his pulse on his neck.  
"Ron? Weasley? Are you alive? Can you hear me?"  
"Your voice is like harp music playing in my ears" Ron responded.   
"Ugh". Draco got up and walked over to the door now that he knew everyone would be ok.  
"Reparo". He said. And slantered back to Harry, who was starting to unpetrify.   
"We need to talk". Harry said.   
"Yes, we certainly do. Probably should have in chapter 5 or something, but right now your best friend needs me because I screwed up".  
"Malfoy, I need you, Stop talking to Harry. He almost killed me. Oh to see your face would be a huge relief to my lasting pain".   
"Crucio doesn't have lasting pain unless you get tortured for a longer period of time". Anwsered Draco matter of factly.  
"That's not the pain I meant". Ron said and then pointed to his crotch. Harry collapsed into Dracos chest, hicsting for his breath. This was one of those moments he'd be telling everyone about for years to come.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They run into someone

"Ok, so we have three main problems now. There is more antidote, but it's in the potions room. And i can't leave you here because Ron will do anything to be close to me. And well, we gotta get past everyone without them noticing cause if they do you could get expelled and i'll most definitely will get fired".   
"Can't we just wait for it to wear off?"   
"If you wanna wait foooor, let's see... You ate the chocolate, got here and then it would have been about 30 minutes, maybe 23 hours and 30 minutes".   
"Lets go". 

Draco was holding Rons hand, supporting him, while Harry was on the other side of Ron. As they hurried along as best as they could, Ron would say the most wierd and hilarious things. Like: "you are lovelier than life itself", or "You're my heart, and i love you so much that it hurts my head". And sometimes Harry would nod in agreement without noticing, but draco did and it made his heart grow warm again.

"There you are! Harry, I really need to speak with you, it's extremely important". Ginny paused. "What's wrong with Ron?"   
Harry had let go of Rons arm and now he was clinging himself to Draco as if he'd drown if Draco let go.   
"Harry!" Draco urged.   
"Not now, Ginny. There is a line of people wanting to talk to me, and besides, I need to help your brother first".   
"Your brother doesn't need help, he just realized how much HE LOVES DRACO MALFOY AND HE WANTS THE WORLD TO KNOW!"   
"Sssssshhh!" Draco said and covered Rons mouth with his hand.   
"Harry, we need to go, he is licking my fucking hand".   
"And he'll remember every single thing about it later", Harry said with a grin before leaving Ginny to herself in the hallway.   
"But it's important", he could hear her say behind him. 

They reached the classroom with no more incidents and Draco found the vial jist where he'd left it. It took some force for Ron to swallow it, but together they managed to do it. And as his eyes became clear again, he stumbled for a few steps. Draco said he was sorry. Ron said it was fine and then he disappeared out the door, awkwardly bowing and waving. Harry was trying not to laugh, but Draco felt quite bad about the whole thing.  
"All I wanted was a moment alone with you", he explained to Harry in a low growl.


	19. Everything is resolved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

"Why didn't you just ask to talk to me? Things would have been so much easier". Harry said accusingly.  
"Hey, I wasn't the one who left right when we were done having sex, looking like you were in pain and then refusing to meet my eyes for two weeks. You drive me crazy, Harry Potter! What you did was so far from ok that one can get!" Draco turned his back on Harry and looked up, afraid that he'd burst out crying if he looked at him.  
"You didn't think i loved you. That's why you used amortentia? So i'd love you?" Harry touched Dracos shoulder. Draco took a deep breath.  
"Am I right in assuming it had the opposite effect because you actually do?"  
He turned to look Harry in the eyes.  
"Draco Malfoy i love you with all of my heart. Sometimes more than i love myself".  
Draco took a step back.  
"So why did you leave?"  
"You won't believe me."  
"Try me".  
Harry sighed. "Fine... I... I didn't think you liked it. That i wasn't good enough. So i wanted to practice before doing it again, seeing you again... because you deserve perfect, and i am far from perfect". The words jumped out of his mouth. He was actually suprised Draco understood any of it.  
Draco kissed Harry on the forehead.  
"You really are an idiot. I love you for you. And i actually found it amazing. If you would have just told me this from the start we could have avoided all of this". He caressed his cheek and could feel how warm Harry was under his touch.

"Now what are you going to say to Ginny?"  
"To Ginny?"  
"Yes to Ginny, you know, the readhead you're dating, whom i do not want to share you with... the sister of your best friend and my biggest quidditch opponent".  
"Hurtful... anyway, I broke up with her the week before school started". That earned Harry a slap on the back pf his head. "YOU UTTER BUFFOON! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT?!" Harry rubbed the back of his head.  
"It must have slipped my mind. I'm so sorry".  
"SLIPPED YOUR MIND? HOW COULD IT SLIP YOUR... you know what, forget it, it doesn't matter now. Everything is resolved. There is literally nothing that can go wrong from this moment forth and this is why", Draco finished and kissed Harry again. It was familiar, soft, lustful. 

This time Harry was going to take his time and do things right by Draco. His hands were trembling as he started to unbutton Dracos shirt.  
"Scared, Potter?" Draco grinned.  
"You wish", he responded, but he was in fact more scared now than he was the first time. He dragged Draco to the table by his collars and was about to swipe all the potions off of it with his hand.  
"Are you crazy?! You don't know what's in these bottles, it could kill us both!"  
"So romantic", said Harry as he took one vial in each hand and over- carefully placed them on the shelf. It took them a while to place all of them, even at the speed they were doing it. 

Finally they clashed together again and their tounges collided. Harry tasted still like chocolate. And Draco took in all of it. He couldn't physically stop kissing Harry until they were both panting and out of breath. 

Harry found the first button on Dracos shirt and got it open swiftly, revealing perfect smooth skin. Then Harry continued to untuck Dracos shirt and let his hands slip under it, feeling Draco catch his breath below his fingers as he moved them over his abs and over his nippled, circling them with his thumbs. 

Draco pulled Harry closer to him, he could feel that Harry was just as hard as he was. The two layers of clothing that separated them felt too much, but Draco couldn't get himself to move anywhere while Harry was feeling him up.  
Then, Harry did something that Draco did not expect. He bent down and licked his nipples through the white shirt until it was pretty much see through. Then he unbuttoned it completely, but didn't bother to take it off before he started kissing Dracos neck, covering it in hickeys as he sucked his way down Dracos body.  
He grabbed his curls and Harry stopped, waiting for a clear from him. Looked up at him with thirsty eyes. Draco smiled as if he just had an epiphany and he pulled Harry to his feet again.


	20. In love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

He pinned him against the table, lifting him up to sit on it and spread his legs so he could fit inbetween. Then they went for another kiss and another. Draco ripped away from Harrys hungry hands.   
"You wanted to take your time, right?" He said slyly as he let his own hands go over his body as he backed away until he was at a safe distance. He stared deeply into Harrys eyes as he unbuttoned another button as he moved his hips from side to side.   
"What are you doing, Malfoy? There is no music".  
"Imagine it to be". He responded as he started humming a melody Harry couldn't place. And painfully unbuttoning the rest of his shirt to reveal more bare skin as he made his way back to Harry, just to touch his hand with his and then let him feel his warm chest for just a second while he just so happened to accidentally brush his hand over Harrys massive erection before backing away again and started to unbutton his pants as well.   
"You can't do this to me", Harry whispered coarsely. The desire lay thick as a blanket on him.   
Draco ignored him completely and turned his back on him as he pulled off his pants, making sure Harry had his eyes on his butt as he revealed that he didn't have any underwear on. He heard Harry catch his breath and he couldn't help but smile. This wonderful, beautiful person was attracted to him. It was not real. It couldn't be. 

Harry jumped off the table, but stopped and Draco grabbed both his cheeks, revealing all of his ass before he let them go and they bounced a bit. The whole show was driving him crazy. He needed Draco and he knew very well that Draco needed him. So he flew over the floor and pinned Dracos hands to the wall. Harrys dick and Dracos ass was now only separated by one piece of clothing.   
So Harry let his fingers run down Dracos back as he got down on his knees and spread Dracos buttcheeks apart before kissing the very spot where Dracos back met his ass and then sticking out his tounge and letting it slide down into Dracos crack, hovering above his hole. His breath alone made Draco shift a little.  
"Stay still", Harry said. And then he started massaging his entrance with his tounge.  
Then he started using his finger as well. Still massaging the entrance until he felt like Draco was ready. He slid his finger into him, as far as he could get. Draco pressed against him. Then he slowly pulled it out almost all the way.  
"Harry", was all Draco could say. But Harry took his time making Draco ready, savoring every moment as he added another finger and another.  
"Now, please". Draco moaned after a while.   
"Now what?" Harry grinned. His own breath was quite unsteady waiting for Dracos words.   
"Fuck me, please".   
Harry pulled out his fingers and unsipped his own pants before finding Dragos entrance. He was warm and ready and that alone was too much to resist. They both sighed in relief as they connected and became one.   
Harry grabbed Dracos dick and as he jacked him off, he started to move. More and more uncontrolled in his movements, pushing Dracos entire body up against the wall with a steady "thump, thump, thump".   
Harry stopped and pulled out, finding Draco on his knees with his cock in his mouth before he had even blinked. The touch of Dracos tounge was the thing that drove him over the edge, but Draco stopped in the middle so Harry didn't get to fully finish.   
"Now it's my turn". Draco said, clearly trying very hard to hold back.  
Malfoy stood up and kissed harry, letting him taste his own cum on the others lips. They were moving backwards again towards the table. Now Draco lifted Harry up onto the table and put his feet on Dracos shoulders.  
"Hold on to the table dear", he told Harry as he entered him carefully. It was painful for Harry at first, but then he relaxed and let it happen. Draco seemed to know what he was doing.  
That notion was supported when Draco hit that one spot over and overcagain, which made Harry hard once again. It seemed as if Draco could read his mind because he knew exactly when to go faster and when to slow down. Draco couldn't do it anymore. And neither could Harry.


	21. The secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness is floating

They were both shouting each others names as they came simultaniously. Draco filled Harrys hole with pulsating warm cum and Harry spilled all over them.   
Once their breaths had calmed down, Draco pulled out. And it seemed to Harry right away that something was missing. As he pulled up his underwear and put his pants on, he could feel Dracos cum dripping out of him.   
"I love you" they said at the same time.   
"Want to sleep in my bed tonight?" Draco asked. Harry just nodded.

"Oh good, you're done!" It was Ginny, who had camped on the bench outside the classroom.  
"How long have you been out here?" Draco asked and tried to button the last button on his shirt unsucessfully.  
"Long enough to know that i shouldn't disturb you".   
"But why?"  
"Because what I have to say really cannot wait, Harry".   
"I shall take my leave then", Draco said formally. Harry grabbed his hand.  
"No, stay. What Ginny has to say she can say in front of us both". She nodded.  
"In fact, I think maybe Malfoy should hear this. Because it will indeed alter your relationship and everything about your life".   
"Nothing can..." started Harry. But Draco shusshed him. Ginny smiled. But it wasn't a normal one. Usually she looked like a sun that beamed positivity and warmth. This one was awkward and slightly nervous looking.  
"I'm just going to say it because I don't know how to... I'm pregnant. As in, having a baby".   
Harry opened his mouth. Then closed it. And opened it again.   
"Are you sure?" She stood up and took off her cloak, showing a shirt that looked very tight on her belly that was already showing.   
"And this is MY child?" He asked, perplexed.   
"No, I went and slept with a hundred guys while we were together. Could be any of them. Most likely it would be Vicor Krumms since he was the last peeson i had sex with... of course it's yours, Harry, don't take me for a fool you big buffoon".   
"That's the second time someone has called me that today", he smiled until he realized she must have known for a while.  
"Why didn't you say something?"  
"You were going through some things. I didn't want to be the reason you didn't go after what you wanted". They both glanced at Draco, who hadn't moved at all.   
Ginny smacked him on the shoulder.  
"Being perplexed is Harrys job, I really could use some support!"  
"Oh, yes, of course. Congrats..." Draco muttered and then he excused himself, letting go of Harrys hand, and then rushing up the stairs.


	22. Thinking out loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is not himself

Draco found his way in a fog of his own mind, only walking by memory, not really paying attention to where he was going, hoping his feet dragged him to his apartment eventually, but instead he found himself standing by the bridge where the very core of the battle had found its place, where his love for Harry had bloomed into something he couldn't control.   
He would lose Harry now. He would go back to her and have a happy life being a father. He knew Harry would be a great one. He'd be a great father and a great husband and an amazing auror and his life would be just fucking great. He kicked a rock and it flew off the edge, hitting the wall a few times before the sound disappeared into the nothingness where the elder wand had disappeared to. Draco walked over to the place he'd seen the trio. And he looked down into the abyss below. 

"Draco?"  It was Lunas voice who broke the silence and the chaos in his mind. He looked at her, but it didn't seem as if he saw her.   
"He's here", she yelled. And someone ran off, that someone being Neville who'd ran to find Harry who was searching a different part of the castle.  
"Maybe you want to come down from there?"  
Draco looked at her with confusion radiating from his eyes.   
"What?"  
"You're dangerously close to the edge. I'm afraid there are no threstrals nearby that can help you if you fall. They aren't used to being seen as often as they are these days".  
"What are those?" He asked her.  
"I know you've seen them before. They pull the carriages". She anwsered.   
"Oh", he simply replied, because he had indeed always seen them. But as and other teenager he'd been afraid to say anything because no one else had noticed them.

Harry could feel his heart fall to his toes as he bolted past Neville. "Don't die, don't die, don't die" he called out.   
He stopped at the foot of the bridge where he saw Luna stretching out her hand to touch him. He moved a little more backwards and he didn't seem to be bothered by it at all.   
Harry debated wether or not he should cry out. He decided not to. Instead he moved forward, willing Draco not to fall.  
"Malfoy?" He whispered as he got close enough. He didn't move.   
"Draco?" Harry tried again.   
His eyes looked blurry as he searched around for the source of the person saying his name.   
"Baby, what are you doing up there?" Harry tried.   
Draco stopped and looked around, seeming as if he was getting out of that daze he was in.   
"Are you going back to her?" He sounded weak and defeated as he said those words, finally meeting Harrys gaze.   
"I'd rather not talk about it with you on a ledge". Harry said seriously. Draco laughed at the seriousness of his voice.  
"On a ledge?" He asked. To which Harry didn't reply.   
Draco started to look around. "I just walked where my feet led me", he said, sounding like a madman, but to him it made all the sense in the world.   
Harry still looked as if a ghost had just punched him in the face and left a mark.  
"I just so happened to go here, where i saw you for the first time after the battle. Where you threw the elderwand. Where i first knew i loved you. And i'd never love anyone more".  
"I love you too. You know this, i told you".  
"But you love her too". It wasn't a question as much as a statement. They both knew it was in fact true.   
"So you thought you'd just throw yourself off a fucking bridge?"   
"Scared, Potter?" He grinned.  
"YES!" Harry yelled, clenching his fists and digging his nails into his skin.  
"You're not that important you know. I wouldn't kill myself just because you don't want to be with me. I would never be able to get over you, but I'll still try to live". He shrugged and climbed down.  
"Good". Harry said, anger still present in his voice. "But you won't have to. I love you Draco Malfoy. I have enough love for both you and the baby. Ginny is my friend. She always will be, but you are thw one I see beside me in bed on a random wednesday morning. You're the one i see myself cooking with and the one i see dancing with me at 3 am in our livingroom simply because we can. I see us on platform 9 3/4 sending our kid to school".


	23. Marry me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry finally gets the happy ending they deserve... right?

"I could not picture my life without you. I want to fucking marry you one day. But fuck it if you scare me like this again!" Harry Potter was incredibly mad. And with good reason, Draco realized.   
"Promise me". Draco said.  
Harry looked at him stupidly.  
"Promise me you'll marry me one day".   
"What are you asking me?"  
"Harry Potter... i love you more than anything in the entire world. Do you want to marry me one day?"   
"Is that a proposal?"  
"How about we call it a promise?"   
"And you're cool with Ginny?" Asked Harry.  
"I'll love that kid as if it's my own".  
"James Severus Potter..." Harry said dreamily.  
"YOU ARE NOT CALLING YOUR KID SEVERUS, I SWEAR TO GOD".   
"We'll talk about it... but yes, I do want to marry you one day". Their lips met again. But they were not in a hurry anymore.   
Then they hear applause. They'd gotten quite the audience from that scene. Luna, Neville, Hermione, Ron and Ginny was there plus a whole bunch of other students.  
They were both bubbling with joy up until they heard a familiar sound of someone clearing their troat. Everyone stops, the entire bridge turns dead silent in an instant, except for a distant "yay!" Coming from the back of the screen, from a reader who didn't pay that much attention and only read through this whole text to see if there would be any more sex scenes (I got you bro). McGonagall looks furious as she's tapping the concrete floor with her foot. "Potter, Malfoy, my office, now! March!" 

Draco knew he'd get fired, there was no doubt in his mind, but he did plan on taking all the blame so Harry could finish school. He'd always been the bad guy anyways so it wasn't really a big deal. Maybe he could get a job at Ilvermorny or something? Possibly another school where there was a lack of teachers. None of them would ever be Hogwarts, but for Harry he would do absolutely anything... Including disappearing from his life even though the idea made him sick. Maybe Harry could go to America after he graduated? Could Draco really ask that of him?   
McGonagall said the password to the principals staircase. Draco felt realization set in. He could not lose Harry just because of what this one person were going to say. No way.

Harry walked next to Draco. Saw him clench his fists and then let go, over and over again.  He couldn't let him lose his job, not because of him at least. He wanted to take Dracos hand, but he wasn't really sure he could, considering the situation they both were in. He wanted to tell Draco that they were in it together, but considering what Harry was about to say, maybe they really weren't. He hoped Draco would forgive him one day. Only one way to find out, he said to himself as McGonagall says the password to the principals staircase. 

The principal guides them to the huge desk and asks them to sit down. She's so disappointed in them both. "I really thought you'd have the audacity to hide away from everyone else. Several people spotted a certain Ronald Weasley walking around school yelling how much he loved a certain teacher". She glares at Draco. "Then I hear from one of the paintings that you two are having SEX in THE POTIONS CLASSROOM OF ALL PLACES". Her glare shifts over to Harry and back again to Draco. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" Harry and Draco both open their mouths to try and talk, but she shuts them both down. "Also, one would think the first warning would be enough. You are aware Mr. Malfoy, that sleeping with and having a relationship with a student is extremely forbidden and now you're in public, getting ENGAGED in front of the entire school of students AND staff". She pauses and catches her breath before leaning back in her chair. "I always rooted for you two, but not like this. My hopes were that you'd at least be discreet about it. Clearly you can not, which is why i have no other choice but to..."  
"I'm going to have to stop you right there, headmaster. I know you're disappointed in us, but this isn't Dracos fault. He did nothing. This is all on me. I started all of this. I've been an asshole to my friends and to him and to you". He sighed. "I deserve all of this. Draco is not to blame. So if you have to punish one of us, please let it be me".   
She stared into Harrys eyes as she began "What I was trying to say, Mr. Potter, is that..."  
"No, stop, it wasn't his fault! It was mine. Look, I fell in love and I fell hard. And I didn't think he had too so I did something stupid and I used a love potion on him because I was just desperate. And it backfired, big time! Harry should stay and finish school here. I can be potions master anywhere. He can only be auror here. It was my fault. I deserve to take the consequenses". Now Harry and Draco look at each other. Both suprised and also kind of annoyed that the other is trying to protect them.  
"That is all very noble, but not at least nessesary. If you two would just focus your attention here!" She points at herself and waves her hands around a bit before continuing. "Great, now, listen. You cannot be a couple on Hogwarts grounds, but I do not plan to let either of you go. You are both on extremely thin ice and in the current state of things i have no other choice but to give you a final warning. Unless a student and a teacher, whom both are of age are married, there is nothing I can do the next time I see you together on school grounds but to fire the teacher in question. And as it so happens, Draco, I find you to be an exellent teacher. I hope you do get what I am saying. Until further notice, I will have one of the other teachers teach Mr. Potter potions if you do not think you can keep this professional. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" They both nod in unison.   
"We'll keep it strictly student, teacher related at school, headmaster". She smiles.  
"Good, then you can both go".


	24. Invited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco finally meet in public after months of sneaking around. Harry has something important to tell Draco.

The next few months had been horrible for both Harry and Draco. The prefects were watching Harry like hungry falcons hunting for a reason to get him expelled. They'd both kept their heads as low as possible. Luckily Harry had his invisibility cloak so from time to time he'd sneak off to Dracos apartment to steal a few moments alone with him. One of these days they'd gotten to talking.   
McGonagall had clearly wanted them to keep dating, even if it was outside the perimeter. They'd also thought a lot about what she said about marriage. They had both agreed that they did in fact want to get married, but they also wanted to get married for the right reasons. 

"Hey, Harry!" A very showing Ginny caught up with him walking from potions class. "Mum told me to say that you and Draco are both welcome home for christmas". He stopped for a second. He'd been pondering this for quite a long time, wondering if be'd ever be invited back to their house for any and every holiday. He'd grown used to the hospitality of the Weasley household. They were his family. All of them were people he'd die for and of course Fred, who had already died for him.   
"Harry? Are you with me? You're lost in thoughts again?"   
"Huh? Oh, yes... I was just wondering, are you ok with us being there?" He sounded quite concerned as he said so. Mostly because he did realize things would be different. And he would have to tell Draco about Teddy, and also ask if Draco actually wanted to go.   
"Of course I am. Besides, I love Teddy. And my guesses are that Teddy goes wherever his godfather goes which means I'll just have to deal with it. Besides, I'm sure you'd like to talk with this little one as well", she said and pointed at her belly.   
"I'm going to be a dad", he said and smiled. The thought didn't seem too scary anymore. Teddy would have a brother or a sister to play with and that actually made him really exited.

It was late november the next time Harry saw Draco. Outside of school this time, in Hogsmeade, at the three broomsticks. There were a lot of people in there and at least a third of them were staring at the two, even though they were seated in the darkest corner of the pub. Harry took a deep breath, leaned forward so his and Dracos noses were almost touching. He wanted to steal a kiss, but didn't.   
"Why are we here?" Draco asked curiously. Maybe he was a bit annoyed at the being in public part since it had been a while since they'd been alone, but Harry had more important things in mind.   
"I brought you here so I could tell you something. Not only is Ginny expecting my child, but there is also another one".   
"Wait, how many people have you slept with? Have you not heard about a condom?!" Draco sounded pissed. He smashed his hands on the table and pushed back a little to see Harry more clearly. "Do i have to make a no cheating rule for you?"   
"What, no, I wasn't... he's not MY child, he's Remus' child. I'm his godfather and I am his legal guardian". Draco relaxes further back into the chair. Harry didn't know there even was a look for more comfortable, but also slightly guilty.  
"Oh". He answers. The whole pub was staring at them now. It was probably both cowardly and stupid of Harry to be in such a public place, especially since he now knew there would be even more rumors about him being a cheater, but he didn't feel like this would have gone as well as it did had they been alone.  
"I trust you. And I love you, which is why I am willing to accept that, but that also means that if I marry you I will have a whole family to love. Which is a part of why I want it to be for the right reasons".   
"Speaking of that... the Weasleys wanted us both to go there for christmas".   
"They what?"  
"Ginny was fine with it, I asked her". Harry smiled.  
"I thought they would hate me after stealing you away from her?" Draco looked horrified.  
"Stole me? What, am I a prize now Mr. Malfoy? Something to be won? If anything, they should be mad at me because I was so scared of choosing what was right for me that I acted like a moron in front of everyone. I cheated on her, and their door is still open. So why wouldn't they greet you with all the love only a Weasley can muster? You do not have to go, of course, but it would be an abolute honor to take you there to see my family".   
"Of course I'll go with you". Draco leaned forward again and melted into Harrys eyes for a second.   
"Lets give these people something to talk about". Harry says as he kisses Draco on the tip of his nose and then clashing his lips into Dracos, tounges finding each other and dancing that wonderful warm dance they'd both started to learn.   
"Let's go", Draco whispers into Harrys ear after a while.   
"I can't right now", Harry anwsers and shifts his weight a bit in his seat. Draco laughs. And that doesn't exactly help Harry at all.


	25. A christmas visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry go to the Weasleys for the holidays.

Something doesn't feel right. Harry can sense it from the moment he enters the burrow. But he is too exhausted to say anything. A tiny blue haired boy wrapped in a sweater with the letter T on it comes running towards them.   
"Not so fast!" Mrs. Weasley yells from the kitchen. Teddy clashes into Harry and screams in pure joy.   
"Hey there, buddy", Harry says and hugs the boy tightly as he lifts him up. "Wow, you've grown so much". He says and tickles Teddy who laughs hysterically.

Draco watches the scene in silence. He's in awe at how gentle Harry is with this kid. How they both seem to just fit together somehow. Mrs. Weasley meets his eyes and she smiles winks at him before she moves towards him.  
"Welcome mr. Malfoy, so good to see that you wanted to join us too!"   
"Please, call me Draco", he corrects her. It doesn't feel right going by his fathers title. Nor does he actually feel worthy of being called professor, even though McGonnagal said he had to at school.   
"Where are the others?" Harry asks as he moves to hug her.   
"I'm sure they're around here somewhere". She smiles. 

Not even before she's done talking, all of them are standing in the livingroom. Draco smiles at everyone, but he feels really out of place here. The house itself looks warm and inviting and most of the people even more so. But mr. Weasley does not look happy to see him at all.   
"You'll get used to it eventually", says a girl with a french accent behind him. "The fitting in takes time". He turns around. It was as if she'd read his mind.   
"Miss Delacour". He says and holds out his hand to greet her, remembering her from the triwizard tournament. She acceps. It felt like a lifetime ago, so seeing her here felt as if two worlds came crashing together. As if on cue, Harry grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers. That instantly made him feel more relaxed. So he definitely knew he was making the right decision.

After a long day of Harry giving Teddy his full attention, Teddy fell asleep on Harrys chest. Draco felt like his heart would burst out of his own chest as he watched the two. Ginny sat next to him. He glanced over at her and saw in her face, a replica of his own emotions.  
It felt strange sitting in this room of people he'd learned to look down on and even hate, when in reality these people had all the love in their hearts for everyone who seemed to need it at the time, even after everything. He was of course thrilled that they all tried their best to be accepting and loving Harry no matter what, but it pained him too. Sitting here, with this incredible family, had made him realize just how much he'd missed out on.   
"Draco, do you wanna come put Teddy to bed?" Harry whispered as he stood up, distracting Draco from his thoughts. His heart skipped a beat as everyone looked at him. Harry chose him, as he had done so many times before and Draco was just as suprised each and every time it happeded, especially now, in front of everyone. He nodded.   
"Goodnight", Harry whispered to everyone else. Draco waved his hand and the three of them disappeared up the stairs.


	26. Getting ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all pitch in for the ultimate reveal.

Harry pulls the blanket over a snoring Teddy as Draco watches from the doorway. As Harrys eyes meets Dracos, they're beaming with love. The two people Harry loves the most is in this room. He steps over to Draco and glides into his arms, not as gracefully as he's hoped it would be.   
"Happy christmas, Harry", Draco whispers in his ear before kissing it.   
"Happy christmas, Draco", Harry responds and manages to kiss Dracos jaw. They walk out of the room and close the door carefully behind them. Harry is filled with joy. Pure and undivided joy. He doesn't think he's felt that way ever. It feels right being the three of them together. 

Molly Weasley see a glimpse of the two guys disappear into their room. She feels all giddy as she silently announces that Draco will keep Harry occupied the entire night. Molly made sure to leave a silencing charm in the guest room before they came. So the family couldn't hear them, and more importantly so they couldn't hear the family.  
 "Ok everyone, lets make this perfect" she yells when she hears the door close. Everyone run around like a herd of chickens for about ten seconds before Fred flies through all of them. "Family, this is going to be the biggest thing we have ever done and we only have one night. We need a plan". "The ghost has a point", Ron mumbles in agreement. 

As the door closes to their room, Draco hungrily kisses Harry. And Harry hits the doorknob as be falls backwards.   
"Ow", he says and stops. Draco freezes.   
"Are you ok, Potter?" Harry rubs his back, but stops when he sees the concerned look on Dracos face.   
"Of course I am, dear". Draco blushes at the nickname. Harry finds it amazingly cute that he could make Draco blush like that. And he puts his hand on Dracos face. Then he puts his forehead against Dracos. And their noses touch. Draco pulls Harry closer and their mouths meet, but so do their teeth.   
"Ow" they both say this time. And they stop to look at each other and burst out laughing.   
"I love you", Harry says.  
"I love you too", Draco anwsers.  
"I want to marry you!" Harry exclaims. Draco holds his breath.  
"Tomorrow! I want to marry you tomorrow, anywhere, I don't care. We'll just run away and then we can be together forever, anywhere!"   
Draco releases his breath in a sigh.   
"Harry". His voice is low. Harrys body gets stiff in his arms. Draco doesn't want to hurt him, but he can't ruin everything now. 

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" Draco begs. Harry pushes him away and frowns, suprised Draco doesn't feel the same way, since they already were engaged.   
"Whatever", Harry says and walks over to the bed, undresses and jumps in. The bed is warm and cozy and comforting. He feels the bed give in next to him as Draco lies down too. Then a warm hand touches his shoulder. "You know I love you, right? And I still want to marry you. I just know you, Harry. I know you'd want your friends and family to be there and see you finally be happy". Harry doesn't turn around. He just mumbles.   
"I don't have a family". Then he pulls the duvet over his head. The comforting touch of Dracos hand disappears.


	27. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wonders how he's going to fix things

Draco didn't sleep at all, tossing and turning as he tried to picture a happy ending for the next day. He honestly didn't even know how Harry would react anymore. He looked at the closet containing two white suits, one with the gryffindor crest and the other with the slytherin one. Both as a reminder and as a way to distinguish the two.

He kept trying to come up with something that would make Harry want to marry him, but he couldn't. Maybe he should just tell him? Would that be better? Harry couldn't possibly react well if the speech he had planned to happen in front of everyone happened in front of everyone. So he decided to do the only thing that could possibly save everything.

He waited until morning and then he woke Harry up carefully.   
"What?" Harry said, still mad.   
"Baby, there is something I need you to see. And I need you to keep it a secret". Harry opened his eyes, hyperfocused all of a sudden. "What is it?" Draco took a deep breath.   
"Last night, when you asked me if I wanted to marry you... I didn't say anything because I do in fact want to marry you today. The Weasleys are out there helping me make it happen. 

Draco got up and lead Harry to the window. And they were looking down on all the Weasleys and some other guests putting up the huge tent from Bill and Fleurs wedding. There were flowers everywhere. And all sorts of other decorations, tables and chairs scattered on the property.   
"I just wanted it to be a suprise, but that didn't go so well. I'm sorry, truly".   
"You did all of this for me?" Harry whispers.  
"And your entire family is going to be here. Loony, Schlongbottom, Teddy, the Weasley clan. You do have a family, Harry. And I want you to be my family too". 

Harry is speechless and he's about to actually cry. Draco thinks that is the first time he's ever seen Harry cry and it scares him a little. His tough boyfriend who's been through so much, the boyfriend who hides behind snarky comments and wittyness, but still has a heart fit a hero. A heart of gold. The man who almost never did anything for himself, he finally is.   
"I love you, Harry". Draco says again. And Harrys head hits Dracos chest. And he cries. Draco pulls Harry back to bed and just holds him. Feeling his warmth and enjoying this form of intimacy. 

When Harry finishes crying, he's finally able to speak again. He looks up at Draco and says thank you.   
"So, Harry". Draco tries again, smirking, although he's still a little nervous.  
"Will you marry me today?" Harrys eyes shine and his smile quickly follows.   
"Yes, of course I will". Their touch is familiar now, Draco knows Harry and Harry knows Draco. So it doesn't take a lot for the room to change mood. 

Harrys lips are salty and soft and Draco can truly say without a doubt that his love for this person keeps growing with every minute and it has since they first met. Now he can't quite grasp the idea of this man becoming his husband and them having a family, him ultimately becoming a part of the Weasley clan.  
"Hey, Draco?" Harry mumbles onto Dracos lips.   
"Yes, babe?"   
"I didn't mean what i said about not having a family. I'm lucky enough to have a big one. And I can't wait to make it bigger". They kiss again, Draco smiles and Harry does too. Everything seems entirely perfect. Harry pulls Draco on top of him, but Draco somehow ends up on the floor.   
"Oh, fuck, are you okay?!" Harry screams.   
"Fuck you, Potter", Draco laughs and drags Harry down on the floor and they keep kissing. 

Now the two half naked men lie on the floor again, like their very first time. And like back then, they don't waste any time undressing each other.


	28. Face down, ass up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Draco pins Harry to the floor before bending down to kiss him. Harry tries to gain back control, but to no avail. Draco grinds his body against Harrys as they continue kissing. Draco gets Harry to open his mouth and their tounges clash together.

Draco bends down and bites Harrys nipple, somewhere in between playful and an actual bite.  
"Today you'll be mine and I'll be yours, but right now I need you to be mine". Harry smiles at the intense expression on Dracos face.   
"I am yours and only yours, my love". He responds playfully, eager to see what Draco will do. 

Draco grins as he asks Harry to stand on all fours with his ass up. Harry does so, and immediately Draco slaps his ass. Harry moans. Not in pain, but rather pleasure. 

Then he bends down and starts to lick Harrys ass. He doesn't stop until he can see Harry is dripping. Harrys hand goes up to his dick. He moans again.   
"Don't", Draco states. Harry isn't sure he's actually able to stop at this point, but Draco takes both his hands and hold them behind his back while shoving Harrys face into the mattress. 

He enters a finger into Harry. Harry tries to move, but it only makes things not calm down. Harry says "Draco!" And gasps for air.  
"Draco, what?" He says and pushes another finger inside of Harry, massaging his inside.   
"Please, Draco". Draco pushes in further.  
"Yes!" Harry half screams, half moans. 

It's finally wide enough, so Draco, for good measure, slaps Harrys ass once again before he positiones himself, ready to enter, but instead of doing just that, he just waits. Only their heavy breathing can be heard in the room, before Draco without warning enters and goes all the way in. Harrys raspy voice lets out a suprised  
"Fuck, Draco!"   
"I intend to". Draco responds. Harry can hear the grin in his voice as Draco pulls back, almost all the way out before he slides in again. They find their rythm and Harry starts to rock back agaist Draco. Then when they both seem to get used to it, Draco speeds up, pounding Harrys asshole. 

He lets go of Harrys arms and take a hold of his hips instead. He makes his thrusts hard and slow. Harrys back arches a little each time. All he wants is for that sweet release to fill his every senses, but Draco can hear it in the way Harry breathes, so he slows down even more.  
"Draco, please". Harry says as he moves his hand to pull on his own dick.   
"No, wait, I want this to last, Potter". The sound of Draco using his last name, filled Harry with more lust, as he was reminded of all those times he'd look into this mans eyes and be lost, dreaming about a moment just like this one. And Harry understood, maybe for the first time, the extent of how lucky he was to have fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.

Draco pulls out at this moment, leaving Harry feeling wierdly empty and unsatisfied  
"Sit on the bed". Harry stood up, but before he sat down on the bed, he kissed Draco quickly on the lips. A kiss that said, "i'm giving you power over me, but just for right now". Dracos eyes burned as he fell to his knees between Harrys legs. 

Harrys cock was pulsating when Draco put his hand over it. Harry really was close already. And so was Draco, so he carefully and with full consentration leaned forward and licked the precum off of Harry. Harrys entire body twitches and he arches his back a little, however Draco pulls back a little. Draco loves this little game they've created, where they see how long the other will last being teased. 

When Draco sticks out his tounge and let it circle Harrys tip, Harry can't take it anymore, so he grabs Dracos white hair and pulls him down. Draco takes it all in, until his lips are touching Harrys balls. Then hevstarts to suck. Harry pushes his head even closer, moving again to a quickening pace. Then Harry releases his load into Dracos mouth. Draco keeps going, swallowing down, but continues to suck Harry until he becomes stiff again. 

Harry abruptly stops Draco cause he can't take another round just yet. So with wobbly legs, he gets to his feet, but stops for a second to take in the view of the naked blonde on his knees, cum dripping down his perfectly chiseled chin. Harry feels his heart skip a beat as he leans down, takes Dracos hand, gets him to his feet and then kisses him, licking away his own cum as he did so. Draco grunts as Harry licks the flap of his ear before whispering  
"Now it's bloody your turn".


	29. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally tie the knot

Harry looks over at the love of his life and straightens his bow just a bit. They're wearing cheesy matching outfits, but Harry doesn't mind at all. He actually quite likes his own tie to Dracos bow. Harry never really could imagine what this moment would look like, the two of them together forever.

It didn't really sound real at all, which he realized was also extremely cheesy, but he had never thought he's deserved love quite like this one. He never could have even imagined this when he was 11. None of it. He sometimes still wondered if he'd just made it all up. Magic, Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione... Draco. Had he just gone crazy under the cupboard under the stairs all those years ago? Was Hogwarts just a madhouse? He didn't know... and even if it wasn't real, he didn't care. Fiction can be as good as any real life event, even better too a lot of the time. 

Draco gives him a small kiss on the lips before taking Harrys hand and walking down the stairs. The house was empty and quiet, like every soul inside the house had gathered outside. Draco looks into Harrys eyes lovingly.   
"Ready?" He asks. Harry nods confidently. Draco then puts his hands over Harrys eyes. He already knows what's going to happen, but the butterflies in Harrys stomach makes it easy to act nervous and uncomfortable, because he was in fact both of those things.  
"Act good now", Draco whispers into his ears as he opens the back door in the kitchen.   
"Draco, what are you doing? You know i hate suprises", Harry says and squirms a little for show.   
"Ok, just a little further now", Draco counters. His voice is shaking all of a sudden. He's really selling the nervousness as well.   
"Ok, hold on, don't open your eyes yet... promise me".  
"Yeahyeah", Harry mumbles. And the pressure of Dracos hands over his eyes disappear. Harry really doesn't know what's going to happen from this point on, other than the fact that he's getting married. And standing alone without Draco to reassure him really makes him feel a little bit uneasy. 

"Ok, now open your eyes". Harry really wasn't prepared for this at all. His hand flies to his mouth. The scene in front of him was a grand one indeed. Draco was on his knees, holding out a little box with two rings in it. They'd built a shelter of flowers, mostly lillies on a stage.  
 For a few seconds, everything is just standing still. Like an action waiting for a reaction. Then Draco remembers he needs to say something as well. Harry holds his breath and waits.

"Harry James Potter, i love you with all of my heart. And I know you've already asked so my question won't be the same". He clears his troat. "Harry, will you marry me... today?"   
Harry can't find his words. They're stuck in his throat.   
So all he does is nod then fling himself around Dracos neck. 

A burst of applause can be heard from behind them. Draco and Harry both turn around when Harry gets his bearthing somewhat down a notch. Draco then takes Harrys hand and holds it up into the air.  
"He said yes!" He yells to the croud and they go wild. 

Hagrid, Ron and Hermione walks over to them. Ron places himself behimd Harry and Hermione behind Draco. Ron puts his hand on Harrys shoulder.  
"Thought you could use a best man. Thought I'd be the right man for the job". He says.   
"Yeah", Harry anwsers and smiles.  
Hermione winks from behind Draco.   
"This is perfect" Harry tells Draco. Draco squeezes his hand.

"We're gathered here today". Hagrid starts loudly to get everyones attention.   
"To unite these two morons".   
"I've known 'em both for a long time an I can with certainty say that they're both morons and also the best of fellas".   
Hagrid takes a deep breath as the croud laughs.  
"From that day I held you in my arms, Harry, I knew you'd do great things. And one of those things is this fella right here". Hagrid touches Dracos head. He's looking a little uncomfortable, but Harry loves it.   
"And you, Draco Malfoy, not in a million years did I think you'd end up here. But ye make 'im happy, and for that I'm grateful. Because I'm about to give ye my family".   
Harry looks up at Hagrid and they share a small moment. They were a family, the two of them and Ron and Hermione too. 

"Get to the point", Ron says and sighs.   
"Oh, right". Hagrid changes positions and then makes Harry and Draco face eacother.   
"Repeat after me"...  
"I, Harry James Potter".  
"I... Harry James Potter". Harry felt his heart beating in his ears as he looked into Dracos eyes.  
"Take thee".  
"Take thee".   
"Draco Lucius Malfoy".  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy". Harry squeezes Dracos hands harder. His vision gets a little blurry as what feels like adrenaline takes over. He doesn't exactly remember what happens next until Draco again holds his hand in the air and they're both wearing wedding rings.   
"You may kiss your husband" Hagrid says to them both.   
Draco smiles against Harrys kiss. The audience applauds. He hears even McGonagall  is cheering through the croud. And Harry is happy. Truly, remarkably happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. This is the first fic i've ever written


End file.
